


The Infernal Tyrant

by glorifiedscapegoat



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscapegoat/pseuds/glorifiedscapegoat
Summary: Inspired by Josephine Angelini’sWorldwalkerTrilogyShion’s mundane life is turned upside down when he finds himself in both a new body and a world filled with magic, monsters, and war. A world conquered and ruled by the Dragon―a power-mad tyrant who happens to be this world’s version of Shion.Desperate to right the wrongs caused by the Dragon and to prove his own innocence, Shion finds himself allied with the tyrant’s former enemies, wielding power he could only dream of, and finding a love more powerful than anything in either of his worlds.





	The Infernal Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! After a long while, _dragonflame_ is finally up and running. It's been a bit of a process, and while I was nervous about posting such a short prologue, I wanted to get it out there for everyone to enjoy. The rest of the story will be quite a bit longer. I hope you'll all enjoy it as it comes out!

_Ten Years Ago..._

Nezumi thought of _him_ again—the boy who'd betrayed him. Nezumi had never dreamed someone so close could have betrayed him. He'd grown accustomed to the horrors of the world. Grown so used to bloodshed and violence that he had no desire to ever let someone so close into his heart.

But it had happened, all the same. Someone had managed to chip away the ice surrounding his heart. Someone had worked their fingers into his veins and begun to warm him.

And that same someone had set his entire world on fire.

Nezumi's fingers curled in the ashes. His village had stood here less than a day ago. His _parents_ had been here. Soot settled on his cheekbones. Tracks of clean skin shone where tears had washed the darkness away. Nezumi's throat felt raw and bloody. He had screamed since it had happened. There was finally nothing left inside him anymore.

The numbness of the ice returned.

_The Dragon..._

Someday, Nezumi was going to kill the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue tonight, but don't worry. More is definitely coming. The next chapters will be longer, as there's a lot more due to happen.
> 
> Thank you to everyone on the No.6 Discord who has supported me through this! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm eager to share the rest with you as soon as it's finished. I have the next few days off from work due to the holiday, so writing will be done!


End file.
